


Teaser Trailer 2018

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Two plot bunnies for stories I may or may not write.





	1. Home Alone : Hogwarts Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Luna Lovegood (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Kevin McCaillister belongs to....... someone, I guess. I don't know who, but I know it isn't me :)
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> So there is a fanfic author named Jeconais, who wrote a story named Blue Steel. And in that, he has a character say that they have to learn not to become interested in every passing thought that moves through their brain, because otherwise they will never be able to get anything done.
> 
> I have a very active imagination - one might say overactive. Barely a week goes by that a plot bunny doesn't pop into my head - "What if Harry......" or (more frequently) "What if Luna........" and my mind shoots off on a tangent, spinning out plot ideas that could be great, but could be crap.
> 
> However I usually have one or two or three stories on the go at once, and extra plot bunnies don't help - it just confuses things, because I want to start writing the new stories as well, which is never a good idea.
> 
> So instead of starting a dozen or so stories that won't go anywhere, I am posting the ideas here, so that I can either come back to them later, or just put them out there.
> 
> **Free Use Disclaimer**
> 
> While these are (arguably) my ideas, I have no problem with anyone taking them and writing their own stories. It's not like the characters are my own. So - I give you all permission to borrow these ideas and do with them what you will.
> 
> All I ask is that - if you do publish a story based on one of these ideas - that you at least credit me as the source of the original idea. Because - as you all know - I am a raging egomaniac :)
> 
> But - aside from that - enjoy!!

_If you hand Harry Potter over to me now, I will let you live. But if you fight - if you dare to challenge me - then all of you will be dead by the time the sun rises_

The Dark Lord had come to Hogwarts, with an army of darkness the likes of which no one had ever seen. 

Professor McGonagall looked out across the turrets of the school, then turned to her deputy.

"We have to get the children out of here Filius. We have to let them flee"

"I understand" He nodded "I will see to it"

xoxox

"I can't go, Professor" Harry Potter, backed by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, faced McGonagall "There is...... there is an item in the school I need to destroy. If I don't, then Voldemort will never be defeated" McGonagall stared at him intently, then nodded.

"Very well, but I have to get the rest of the children to safety" She said. Harry nodded, then turned to his two friends.

"Lets go" He said, walking away as McGonagall left to continue the evacuation.

xoxox

The boy looked around the dungeon, wondering how long he would be left in there.

xoxox

"That's all of them, Professor" Hagrid looked around "Except for Harry, Ron and Hermione - all the students are gone"

"Then we'll leave as well" McGonagall said calmly "And bring back The Order, The Aurors and anyone else who will fight and attack Voldemort from behind" 

"Yes, Professor!" Hagrid smiled "I'm sure Olympe will want to come to the fight as well!"

"Then let us go" McGonagall looked around The Great Hall, then stepped into the floo and left the school for what she hoped was not the last time. A moment later, Hagrid followed.

xoxox

"OBLITERATUM!" Over a thousand voices called out at once, and a thousand balls of red light flew though the air. 

xoxox

The defences at Hogwarts were some of the best in the country - the best in the world. But under such an onslaught of magic, they crumbled in seconds.

xoxox

The boy felt the entire castle shake as the wards exploded in a fountain of light. At the same time, the door to the cell he was locked in flew open.

"Well" He thought "It's a start" He stuck his head out of the door, then started making his way along the passage.

xoxox

"COME, MY FOLLOWERS!! IT IS OUR TIME!!" Voldemort called to his army of darkness, then started to walk along the bridge that lead to the castle.

xoxox

Harry, Ron and Hermione - feeling the explosion that had shattered the wards - started down The Grand Staircase. The Diadem had been destroyed, and now there was one last horcux to go before Voldemort would be fully mortal. 

xoxox

The boy climbed up the dungeon stairs towards The Entrance Hall, knowing that if anyone was left they would be making a stand in The Great Hall.

xoxox

Voldemort drew his wand and blasted the doors to Hogwarts apart, then strode into The Entrance Hall, feeling the magic of The Founders filling his very soul as he did, but stopped as he saw Harry Potter come down The Grand Staircase. 

xoxox

Harry reached the bottom of The Grand Staircase, then stopped as he saw the doors of Hogwarts blown off their hinges and watched as Voldemort walked into the vacant archway. 

xoxox

The boy stopped as he saw Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort enter The Entrance Hall and come to a halt, facing each other. 

xoxox

Both Harry and Voldemort slowly turned as they saw the boy walk up into The Entrance Hall, and then both froze as they recognised who it was.

"Kevin...."

".....McCallister" They both turned and looked at each other, and suddenly a series of memories flowed between them.

**1990**

"It's a simple job, Marv" Harry told his friend "We break into a few houses, to distract from the one we want. Then we break into the McCallister place and steal the amulet"

"And the 'Wet Bandits' part?" Marv asked.

"Muggles are stupid" Harry replied with a smirk "They won't know it's a magical break in if we do it muggle style. Even the McCallisters don't know they have the Amulet of Craython - they just think it's a shiny medallion"

"Okay" Marv nodded.

Voldemort rolled his eyes - of all the wizards he could have possessed, how he had managed to find the most stupid one in the whole of Chicago was beyond him. Still - if it got him the Amulet, that was all that mattered. The Amulet would restore him to a body - not this body, that was for certain - but a body and he could leave The New World for good and return to Britain to continue his quest. 

All he and Harry had to do was break into The McCallister House, and get the Amulet.

xoxox

**1992**

The part of Quirrell that was Voldemort was expelled from the now burning body, and it floated up into the air. It hovered above the pile of ash for a few seconds, then saw the boy that had done this. The Potter boy - the boy he hated most in the world.

No..... second most in the world. 

As he shot towards the Potter child, his mind was filled with images of another boy - a boy who had inflicted pain, torture, pain, hurt and pain on him before. As he passed through Harry's body, he realised he had thought the word pain three times.

"But then" He considered "There was a lot of pain"

He shot out the other side of the Potter child's head, and through the wall, and into the darkness of the night, not realising that the thoughts of the McCallister brat had left a lasting impression on the mind he had just passed through. 

xoxox

**1994**

The Head Teacher of Salem College of Magic looked at the application form, then shook her head.

"I've heard of this kid" She said "There is no way I am letting him come here" She tilted her head to one side, then smirked "Let that old coot Dumbledore deal with the brat"

xoxox

"An American?" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in surprise "Why is he not going to Salem?"

"I am not certain, Minerva" Dumbledore replied "His family requested to send him here" He smiled at his deputy "I see no reason to refuse. After all - we have students of many nations here"

"Yes, Albus" McGonagall frowned, not completely convinced.

xoxox

"KEVIN McCALLISTER" McGonagall called out. A young blonde boy walked forward and sat on the stool. She placed The Hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN" The Hat shouted almost at once, and Kevin jumped up, walking over to the table on the furthest left. 

xoxox

**Now**

Voldemort and Harry turned back and stared at Kevin, who stared back at them.

"Hiya kid" Voldemort said "I'm Marv"

"And I'm Harry" Harry added "Remember us?"

"No......" Kevin shook his head "You can't......" He trailed off as the two wizards in front of him started to transform, into a tall man with fuzzy hair, a moustache and a beard and a shorter man with a wool hat and a mean expression. 

"Remember us now?" Harry asked, conjuring up a crowbar and whacking it against his hand. 

"Because we remember you, you little bastard" Marv said.

"You......" Kevin started again, but trailed off as Harry and Marv started to walk forward.

"Time for round three, you little brat" Harry said "And this time - this time we have the home court advantage"

"We're gonna give you to the count of ten" Marv stared at him "And then - then we're gonna kill you" Kevin stared back at them, then he turned and ran. 

Harry and Marv stared at each other for a few seconds, then they smiled.

"I think that's ten. Don't you?" Harry asked.

"I think so" Marv nodded. He raised his wand, and Harry raised his.

"You should conjure The Dark Mark" Harry suggested "Just to let him know we're coming"

"Oh yeah" Marv agreed "Kids are afraid of the mark" He pointed his wand directly upwards "MORSEMORDE!" 

As a dark skull appeared in the sky, Harry and Marv set off after Kevin, intent on getting some payback.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring after their best friend.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What the fuck was that?"


	2. Send An Angel Down To Call On Me

She walks down the street without a care in the world, checking her phone to see if she has any messages. Occasionally she looks around, but mostly she continues to walk down the street, heading towards the Charing Cross Road underground station.

xoxox

The man watches her from the side street. He follows her with his eyes, watching every step, every move she makes. A young blonde woman, out on the town. Easy pickings - his next victim.

He likes what he sees, and knows that he wants more.

xoxox

She stops, then pulls out a map from her bag. Leafing through the pages, she stops and then shakes her head. She turns around, looking at the signs on the buildings, then she puts the map away and turns before going back the way she came. 

A few minutes later, she turns down a side street.

xoxox

The man watches her, then he walks after her, following her down the side street. He stays a few steps back, making sure she will not notice him until they are far enough away from the main road not to be heard.

xoxox

The woman stops at the next crossroads, then she blinks.

"So it is time" She says to herself.

xoxox

The man looks around, making sure no one else can see them, then he quickens his pace and walks up to her. 

As he reaches her, he stretches out his hand and grabs her shoulder, spinning her round, only to find a short, sharp dagger at his throat.

xoxox

"Good evening Carradon" She says in a calm voice.

"How..... how do you know my name?" He asks, his attention still focused on the dagger.

"Carradon Mulciber. Late of Slytherin House. Wanted in connection with various crimes, including murder, mass murder, torture, rape, sexual abuse, child abuse, torture of children, conspiracy to overthrow the government and teaching without a license" She pauses "You were there at the Battle of Hogwarts - you murdered and tortured my friends, my classmates" She stares at him "You have been found guilty in absentia of crimes against the magical world, and I am here to pass sentence"

"No..... you can't. I have rights"

"You have as many rights as you gave your victims, Carradon" She gives him a sweet smile, then slits his throat.

The body falls to the floor, and she watches as it bleeds out. A moment later, she kneels down and places a portkey on it and it vanishes. She levitates the dagger in the air, then makes it disappear.

"One more down" She says to herself, then turns on the spot and disapparates.

xoxox

She reappeared in the garden of a small house, and walked up the path before opening the door and walking in.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" She took off her coat and hung it up on the peg, then turned as her wife walked in to the room.

"Sweetie!" Tracey Davies bounded over and pulled her into a hug "How was your evening?"

"Oh - you know" Luna Lovegood replied "About the usual"


End file.
